The present invention relates to spectacle frames of plastics material, in general. This term is intended to include both high-quality frames made from sheet and poorer quality ones made be injection moulding or other methods.
More particularly, the invention provides a decoration for frames of the type defined above, comprising a shaped plate intended to e incorporated in a zone of the frame so as to appear at the surface, with its outer face substantially flush with this zone.
These decorations, which may be of metal or other material and may have various configurations, are generally applied to those ends of the side pieces which are articulated to the front piece of the frame, to the appendages (usually called "noses") at the sides of the front piece to which the side pieces are articulated, or even to the bridge of the front piece. Their purpose is mainly aesthetic and ornamental but sometimes functional, such as when the decoration constitutes part of a hinge element for articulating the side pieces to the front piece. In some cases, the decoration also has a dominant function of being distinctive when its shape is so characteristic as to identify the producer immediately. This is the case for decorations applied to the frames sold by the Applicant, which have a characteristic arrow shape protected by national and foreign trade marks.